


Heat Wave (working title)

by hotdamnitskatelin



Series: Cowboy!Bucky and CityBoy!Tony [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, City Boy Tony, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Older Bucky, Small Towns, Tony is 18, Younger Tony, cowboy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnitskatelin/pseuds/hotdamnitskatelin
Summary: This is a moodboard for an AU I am working on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Cowboy!Bucky and CityBoy!Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Heat Wave (working title)

Tony is a reckless teen (18) who is hanging out with the wrong crowd as a big F U to dear old dad. One night Tony and his friends are hanging out in the old barn on the Barnes Ranch. Tiberius Stone, Tony's BFF, thought it was a good idea to set fireworks off in the field next to the old barn. Tony lights the first one but instead of shooting out into the distance it shoots back into the barn and lights a hay bale on fire. Bucky (25) is the owner of Barnes Ranch calls the police and is surprised to see it was the Stark boy that caused the damage. Tony refused to name anyone else that was there and takes all the blame. To make up for the damages made Howard suggests that Tony works on the ranch for Bucky for free all summer. Bucky agrees who is going to turn down free labor. 

Will Tony survive the summer? 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this idea in the Winteriron Server on discord and it really blossomed from there thanks to newtypeshadow (tait) asking me so many great question about this AU. I am working on writing the story now, it might be awhile before I post so feel free to sub to the series if this teaser peaked your interest.
> 
> Also if you want to join the Winteriron Servier click [here](https://discord.gg/Ct49uF5). I promise we don't bite......much ;)


End file.
